Sleeves made of pliable, elastic material and intended to be fitted on a slender, elongated core, such as end-pieces for high tension cables, are known in the art, for example, Swedish 405 904. It is often difficult to insert this known kind of sleeve into position, even when using a lubricant, since the lubricant is prone to be carried away by the leading edge of the sleeve as it is fitted, and fails to remain between the sleeve and the core.
A method of holding the sleeve distended during the mounting of said sleeve, so that the lubricant remains within the sleeve, is described in Swedish 424 386.
A sleeve which is intended to fully enclose the end of a cable and which is intended to be turned inside out when being fitted thereon is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,570. It is stated in this patent that the sleeve shall be inflated, so as to reduce friction between surfaces which slide against one another.
The fact that when a sleeve is fitted onto a slender, elongated core, the lubricant applied is picked up and displaced by the leading edge of the sleeve with no reduction in friction is a problem which often occurs.